Decerto Belua
by AgentNCIS
Summary: Red eyes stared at him full of blood lust and he cringed when it roared. The crowed however cheered all the louder when the cage opened, and all John could see were teeth and claws.. there be shepwhump here!


**Decerto Belua **

**Part. 1**

By AgentNCIS

_John Sheppard looked up and around in aw. He was standing in a arena that would have put the Colosseum to shame. Thousands of people cheered and geared form the stands, so loud that it sounded almost like white noise. His heart beat a tattoo in his chest and sweat beaded down his forehead. It was hot. The sun beat down uncomfortable on his neck, it being at least ninety degrees out maybe even hotter. The sand didn't help any ehter giving off all it got from the sun. 'How the heck did he get into this mess?' and particularly _what_had he gotten into. Suddenly the ground began to vibrate and he looked around in confusion. About fifteen feet away a large portion of the ground began to rise revealing a large cage and-"Holy crap." John muttered softly blood running cold. Red eyes stared at him full of blood lust and he cringed when it roared. The crowed however cheered all the louder when the cage opened, and all John could see were teeth and claws...._

**Twenty four hours earlier.....**

Colonel Sheppard and his team-consisting of Teyla, Beckett and McKay-walked along the well worn path through the forest. Exotic birds sung form the trees, broken only by McKay's irritated voice.

"Why exactly did _I_have to come?" He grumbled loudly from behind Sheppard, who rolled his eyes in irritation. They'd already been over this.

"We've all been on sick leave a little to long I think, you needed to get out of that damn lab." He countered not bothering to look back at the scientist.

Rodney grumbeled softly to himself.

"He's only complaining because there's a new _blond_ in the labs." Carson said smirking.

"I am not." Rodney countered to quickly. John stifled a laugh but cast an amused glance back at Teyla and Beckett.

They were headed to a small village tucked away in the forest, the people there- the Matie-were in need of some medical attention which was way Beckett had come along. Plus there was some promising local fauna.

Sheppard had decided to take the whole team, excluding Ronon who had caught the flu that had been going around. The damned thing had spread like wildfire and had put a hold on most missions. Luckily it hadn't been that bad, but John had decided that a simple mission like this would be a good way to kick off returning to gate travel after such an outbreak. Beckett didn't want to risk spreading it to the locals so the Runner was required to stay behind, he didn't like that much and John couldn't blame him. He breathed deep the fresh unfamiliar air glad that he wasn't cooped up in Atlantis anymore. Yeah it was good to be back on duty.

"Something is wrong." The worried tone in Teyla's voice mayed John grip his P-90.

"What, is it wraith?" Rodney asked horridly voicing everyones fears. John waited anxiously for Teyla's reply, the village was just around the bend, they should have enough time to run back if they had to.

"No I sense none, but something is not right, usually you can hear children playing by now." Though he was relieved about there not being any Wraith, John couldn't help but notice the absences of noise ether. He strained hard to hear their laughter. When they'd visited earlier it had rang out loud and clear. Now there was nothing but dead silence, even the birds seemed to be holding back on their songs.

"Alright Carson, Rodney stay close, Teyla take our six." John ordered in a harsh undertone. The small group followed orders quickly, and stepped forward. Within a few paces the village came into view, and it was completely deserted.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Carson muttered softly, worriedly.

"I don't know." John muttered back continuing to approach slowly.

"Maybe we should just go back." Rodney suggested looking around nervously.

"We should find out what happened, what if they are in danger?" Teyla insisted.

_What if _we're_ in danger? _John thought grimly. The streets were eerily quite, it was as if they'd dropped everything and left.

"I do not understand why would they just leave?" Teyla inquired approaching a small house to look inside. It was empty.

John's gut spoke volumes to him, and he knew that the reason for the Matie's disappearance wasn't something good. He decided at that moment to head back. "Alright, I don't like this lets head back to the gate, we can-" He was cut of when a blast -much like Ronon's gun on stun-hit him square in the chest.

"John!" He heard Teyla yell just before everything went dark, and the last thing he remembered saying was. '_Run'_

_SGA_

The ground was hard, and smooth, and cold. John came slowly back to, head aching. He groaned. _What had happened?_

"He's awake." Came Rodney's familiar voice sounding a bit distant.

"Yes Rodney I can see that."

_Carson?_Was he in the infirmary, no the walls were all gray and there was barely any light.

"John?" Came Teyla's voice worriedly.

It all came flowing back in that instant and he sat up quickly, regretting it as the world spun wickedly around him.

"Easy lad, it'll pass." Carson's voice reassured as he squeezed his eyes shut. Someone gripped his arm.

"What happened, where are we?" He inquired opening his eyes slowly now.

"We do not know, after you were hit we didn't have time to take cover before we were to." Teyla said stiffly. It was then that John took in his suroundings. They were in some sort of cell, the only light coming form a small slit in the large door.'_OK, so , they were in a cell, that can't be good._

"Any visitors?" He asked. _Like Wraith?_

" No none, and I do not sence Wraith, and we have heard little." Teyla replied standing.

"Well no Wraith is always a good thing." John commented, shifting into a more comfortable sitting position aginst the wall.

It was then that he noticed the thick black bracelet around his left wrist. There was a small red light glowing on it.

"Whats this?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know, its not ancient." Rodney said examining his own.

"And it is not like anything I've ever seen before." Teyla added.

"What are we going to do?" Carson said suddenly, sounding worried and scared.

"Take it easy doc, first we need to figure out what we're up against." John said trying to sound reassuring.

"And then what plan our great escape? we don't even know where we are!" Rodney snapped sounding equally worried as Carson.

Just when John was about to reply the sound of approaching foot steps could be heard. They all froze staring at the door as it opened and Sheppard braced himself for what it would reveal.

_SGA_

"Their late." Dr. Elizabeth Weir sighed as she stood next to Chuck their new techie.

"Yeah I haven't received any transmissions in about an hour." He omitted. But Weir knew he was only comferming the truth. She tapped her earpice.

"Major Lorne please report to the gate room." She ordered cortly, hidding her fears with practiced ease.

_"On my way." _Came his cort reply.

"Whats going on?" Elizabeth turned at the familer gruff voice. It was Ronon a fairly new addition to Atlantis, and Sheppards team. She contimplated _not_ telling him, because mainly he'd want to go with Lorne back to the planet. But Dr. Biro had informed her that the Satden was getting over his cold surprisingly quickly and could more then likely go off world by tomrrow.

"Colonel Sheppards team haven't come back yet." She said just as Lorne arrived.

"Ma'am."

"I want you to take a team and a Jumper to the planet Sheppard went to." She ordered. Worrie crossed Lornes features as he asked.

" How long have they been gone?"

"To long." Weir said glancing at the gate willing it to activate and aliveate her worst fears.

"We'll leave right away then." He said, determination lining his words.

" I'm going with you." Ronon said gruffly glancing at her as if challenging her to deny his going.

She consisederd telling him no, since he wouldn't be cleared for duty till tomrrow, but part of her knew he wouldn't lisiten anyway. She really need to talk to Sheppard about that, then agin the Colonel probalby would have done the same thing.

"Alright." She nodded at Lorne to conferm it and the two men left quickly. She turnd to face the gate, arms crossed.

"Im sure their fine ma'am." Chuck said.

But she knew that he knew that with Sheppard's team, that was unlikely.


End file.
